Yes Mother (Clint Barton x Reader)
by ZoeChase
Summary: Reader Insert with Clint needing some "motherly" attention. It doesn't turn out like he expected, but it definitely was not unwanted. Rated T just in case.


**So, just a shortish reader insert for Clint. Honestly, I have a friend who was acting exactly like the reader, so she's my inspiration for this. So, shout out for JazzNightcore!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Marvel does.**

* * *

><p>Clint stumbled down the hall on his recently acquired crutches. Clint and Natasha had come back bloodied and broken from a mission gone wrong a couple days ago.<p>

The two assassins were supposed to eliminate a leader of a drug ring, but SHIELD had given them false information. In the mission files, only twenty people or so were guarding the building. Clint and Natasha soon found out it was more like one hundred.

They were largely outnumbered and unprepared for the grand number of people. Luckily the mission turned out to be a success, though they both came out with a few broken bones.

Clint worked his way into the lounge and over to the couch. He flopped down, and leaned his crutches against the armrest. Just as he was about to grab the remote, a voice called out to him.

"Clint? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I am (Name). I'm not moving."

"Don't be snippy with me mister," (Name) said as she entered the room. "I thought you and Fury made a deal that if you stayed in the tower, you're banned from leaving your room."

"I know that _mother_," Clint slurred. "I just got bored. I can only handle that much bedrest for so long."

"Next time, talk to Tony. I'm sure he would have installed a TV in your room if you asked."

"Doubt it, Tony would just make fun of me."

"Whatever," (Name) drawled. She backed out of the room, shooting Clint one last look. "I expect to see you in your room when I bring you up your dinner."

"Yes _mother_." Clint sighed and leaned forward, grabbed the remote and settled down to watch the Saturday morning cartoons.

* * *

><p>"Clint?" A voice called from outside his bedroom door.<p>

Yes, that meant Clint was back in his room, bored to death from staring at the same spot on his ceiling he's been under for three days.

"Door's open."

(Name) slowly opened the door and peaked her head in. "I have your dinner, you hungry?"

Clint shrugged, "guess so. What did you bring?"

"Chicken, rice and I snuck some chocolate ice cream up too."

"Ice cream? Hand it over," Clint called.

"Dinner first, dessert second." (Name) gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, okay. You know, you really do sound like my mother (Name)."

(Name) walked over and placed the tray of food on his lap, "is that a compliment?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Yeah-" (Name) was cut off by Tony shouting from down the hall.

"Clint! Kiss her already!"

"Kiss me?" (Name) questioned, confused.

"Tony!" Clint shouts back.

"What? I know you want to!"

"What to? Clint what's Tony going on about?"

"Um, well…"

"Clint," (Name) warned.

"I like you," Clint said really quickly before stuffing a forkful of rice in his mouth.

(Name) blushed, a small smirk on her face. She leaned forward and whispered in Clint's ear, "there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We are in a bed."

Clint suddenly started choking on the rice, his face burning bright red.

"Kiss him!"

"Tony! Quit spying on us! We're having a moment!" (Name) shrieked at him.

(Name) turned back to Clint and noticed how red his face was. She leaned closer to him, her eyebrows furrowing with worry. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever? You're burning up!"

Clint leaned away from her, blushing even more at her questions. "Yes, I'm fine. Quit acting like my mother."

"No, I'm not your mother. I'm your friend, so if you're sick I have to take care of you." (Name) got up from the bed and started towards the door to go get Bruce.

"Wait!" Clint called, grabbing (Name)'s wrist.

(Name) was pulled back to the bed and turned around only to be met with a pair of lips pressed against hers.

(Name) pulled back, shocked. "What was that for?"

"Tony wasn't kidding when he said I wanted to kiss you."

(Name) smirked, "I guess he isn't as dumb as he looks."

Clint and (Name) leaned back in for a second kiss when a flash startled them. They pulled back and turned towards the door. Tony, Steve and Bruce were standing in the doorway, watching them. Bruce looked to be holding back a laugh with a smirk on his face, Steve was blushing like the virgin he is, and Tony stood with a bright smile on his face and a camera in his hands.

"This one's going on the Christmas card."

"Tony!" (Name) shouted. She shot off the bed, ran past Steve and Bruce and after Tony, who was fleeing down the hall.

Clint looked over to Steve and Bruce, smiling. "Do you think Tony will give me a copy?"


End file.
